Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a type of medical apparatus, especially a type of disposable circumcision anastomat.
Related Art
Redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the reasons for male urinary system infection and aggravation of sexually transmitted diseases. Redundant prepuce or phimosis can cause urinary tract infection that may lead to chronic prostatitis, which presents as a series of symptoms such as back pain, impotence and prospermia. In addition, the effect of male circumcision has been widely recognized in reducing the transmission HIV. Therefore, removing redundant foreskin or phimosis is a good way to prevent and/or arrest these diseases.
One of the inventors of the present invention, Mr. Jianzhong Shang, has been credited by some authorities as having created key products and technologies in the field of circumcision. The development of circumcision apparatuses has now entered a new stage of design and promotion.
The inventors of the present invention have conducted numerous tests and research in the field of circumcision technology and have applied for many patents relating thereto. Present circumcision devices are shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, as a disposable circumcision apparatus comprising an internal ring 2 and external ring 1 having an opening 10 that matches each other. The external ring 1 has a side wall 100 and a blade 11, the blade comprising a single, dual, or multi-blade structure. This disposable circumcision apparatus has revolutionized the industry, bestowing benefits such as safety, minimal invasion, simplicity, beauty, and a high degree of standardization.
The present technology, however, may cause discomfort to patients, as they are required to wear the device shown in FIGS. 1-4 for several days after circumcision surgery. Anesthetic drugs meant to relieve pain after the surgery wear off after only a few hours. Typically, patients feel pain due to the incision on the prepuce. Additionally, the incision may become easily infected when from wearing the present technology after surgery. It would be beneficial, then, to increase the sterility of the apparatus.